


My Loyalty Rests with You

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Loyaltyshipping, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: The dark magician was a loyal, and faithful servant. He'd been in the Pharaoh’s service since his reign in Egypt 3000 years ago, fought at his side and protected him until his dying breath. But how does he handle his Pharaoh's return and his new master both pinning for his affections? Can he separate his sense of duty for his desire for their touch?
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Black Magician | Dark Magician/Mutou Yuugi, Black Magician | Dark Magician/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	My Loyalty Rests with You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Tash the mighty enabler, bless her XD  
> Sexy times isn't overly explicit but keeping the rating just in case.

[ ](https://twitter.com/RussianNiko/status/1343826337572655105)

The dark magician was a loyal, and faithful servant. He'd been in the Pharaoh’s service since his reign in Egypt 3000 years ago, fought at his side and protected him until his dying breath.

But his service had not finished there, like many of those bound to the Pharaoh, he awaited the day his master would return. He traveled the world, torn from his tablet and bound into a sheet of card. He'd passed hands many times, his 'master's' calling upon his power to win their wars.

He did as he was instructed, but he never fought at full strength.

The hands in which he passed between were a mere tool in his bid to discover where his Pharaoh’s soul had been taken when his tomb had been robbed.

Eventually the magician fell into the hands of a young man who resembled his true master, both in appearance, and in spirit.

It was an odd feeling, the kind of worship this boy had for the magician. Talked to him through the seal of his card. He felt... treasured.

While his duty remained to that of his pharaoh, he couldn’t help but answer the call of this young boy too. A sense of belonging he hadn’t felt in centuries touched his soul.

The magician's conviction towards his young master only strengthened the day he reassembled the millennium puzzle, and a familiar wash of _home_ overcame him in his cardlike state.

He felt the tug of his master before he heard him, before he saw _him_.

Beautiful and regal, a beacon of power and refinement even in his anemic state.

His memories may have begun to fade like the desert sun, but he could never forget the feeling of being close to his master.

To the magician's delight, his pharaoh and his young master were content to share a single body, swapping between when the pharaoh deemed his vessel in danger, or the call of the age old game of duel monsters beckoned his call.

Despite his Pharaoh’s absence of memory, he still called upon his faithful servant, and every time the magician would heed his call.

As time went on and his Pharaoh and young master grew closer together, the magician began to wonder when his devotion had become utter worship, and then that worship has become attraction.

There was no lie his Pharaoh was attractive. Perfect in every way one descended from the Gods should be. But his young master was also attractive.

The magician put it down to their physical similarities, but the way they connected and improved each other... the magician couldn’t help a stab of jealousy that his young master could ignore the rules of engagement with the Pharaoh and be as close as they were.

When he thought about it from the confines of his seal, it wasn’t so much so that he was jealous of Yugi being with Yami, but that he could not be a part of it. Not in that way.

He was but a servant to his masters. It was inappropriate of him to think about his masters in such a way, let alone become jealous of their bond.

It seemed, however, that his carefully constructed walls to remind himself what wa important in the face of his masters, was easily penetrated.

Having spent so much time with the two, he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to find himself dragged into their presence.

Upon realizing his surroundings in the Pharaoh’s soul room, the magician dropped to his knee, head bowed in respect.

It wasn’t the first time the magician had been summoned here. A deep rooted sense of duty to his master had him come whenever he was called, and to protect his mind and true soul room from unwanted intruders.

There had been only one instance in which his sense of duty felt torn, yugi had ventured into the depths of the Pharaoh’s mind with the spirit shadi, and while every fiber of his being demanded he protect his Pharaoh’s mind, he couldn’t help but falter at the way the young master had begged to cease his attack.

It was a disgrace to his sense of self for his master to have to beg him, and so he lowered his weapon, accepted the young master’s compromise to leave the Pharaoh’s true soul room alone.

His duty to his Pharaoh remained intact and he did not have to go against his young master either.

This, however, was different.

There were no intruders, and both of his masters wore similar expressions of calm.

His mind couldn't begin to process what they wanted of him. Perhaps they were to offer praise for the last duel? But they merely needed to want him to hear for their words to reach the heart of his card.

Yugi was the first to approach him, offering his hand and encouraging him to stand.

But in the presence of his masters... his _Pharaoh_ , the magician wouldn’t bring himself to reach for the hand.

The Pharaoh, despite his loss of memory, seemed to understand at least a little of the magician's hesitance.

"You can speak, magician."

His words sent a wave goosebumps over his body, he loved to hear every syllable, every word, that rolled off his tongue. The world now may not offer the respect he deserved, but the magician still knew.

Swallowing hard, words felt like lead on his tongue. When was the last time he'd spoken to anyone let alone in the presence of his Pharaoh?

The ringing of three thousand years echoed in his mind. Surely it hadn't been that long...

"I am not... worthy to touch one of God-blood, my Pharaoh."

The younger master flinched, whether it was by the words he spoke, or the sound of his voice, he did not know. It wasn’t his place to ask.

He endured the knitted eyebrows on his masters and kept from making eye contact with the Pharaoh.

The two yugis seemed to share a conversation with themselves and the magician couldn’t help but marvel that even in the soul room, where their thoughts were bared to each other and they spoke what was on their mind, they still seemed to hold a power to dig even deeper into that mind link.

A hand came to rest upon his shoulder and it took every ounce of willpower not to pull away from the touch.

Hesitantly, the magician glanced up at the young master who merely offered him a gentle smile.

"Why don't we move to my soul room, perhaps Yami's is a bit too much like Egypt for you to properly relax."

The protest he'd been preparing was lost when his young master took his hand and urged him up, his pharaoh following not far behind as the trio made their way across the hallway and into the considerably lighter soul room of yugi muto.

That had been almost 2 months ago, and to say things had changed was a gross understatement.

-

It had been easier, in the young master’s room; it was easy to forget traditions and social cues that had, for the longest part of three thousand years, kept him from breaking his oath and reaching out to that sliver of hope for something more with his beloved masters.

His Pharaoh seemed more relaxed here too. Lulled into the comfort and peace that Yugi’s soul room brought.

It was like being manifested in reality, of the three of them could have true solid forms.

The magician dared to admit it was nice.

Nice to be with them. Shamelessly soak in their attention as they encouraged him out of his shell.

The first curveball in his new perception of what was acceptable in regards to his masters was the day he felt a tug to the soul rooms. A call just for him to follow. A permission to enter their mind. Despite this becoming a more common practice, still he hesitated.

What he hadn’t expected, was to find his young master with the Pharaoh on top of him, pressing him into the plush mattress of his bed and diligently covering every exposed spot of his neck in kisses.

The magician wasn’t sure if he could blush in this form, but if he could, he would have been blushing now. Quietly pondering whether it was a mistake to answer their call.

Yami was the first to notice his presence, it wouldn’t surprise the magician if his pharaoh was so familiar with the confides of the puzzle to detect the smallest breath.

Yugi seemed to whine in protest at the loss of touch, only to brighten upon seeing their visitor.

His pharaoh cut straight to the point.

“Did you want to join us?”

The magician’s fingers twitched at the invitation, and it would have been a lie to say he did not notice the way his Pharaoh observed his reaction; his eyes seemingly picking him apart as if he were an ancient book.

It was unnerving and flattering all in one to feel as if the pharaoh could read his emotions.

If the gods had not struck his young master down for his relationship with the Pharaoh, then perhaps his spirit might be spared too.

But then again, what was he; a servant, in the face of gods.

"I think we broke him." Yugi seemed to bite back an affectionate laugh, fingers trailing over the cooling points on his neck now marked by the Pharaoh’s touch.

They would know show in the world beyond the rooms, but the magician knew, had _seen_ the way yugi would adjust his choker during a duel, as if to hide some unseen mark.

His traitorous mind desired to leave some mark on the younger master too.

Hesitantly, not trusting his words as was often the case between them, he gave the duo an accepting nod.

-

The young master had insisted on being called yugi; insisted he could call the pharaoh, Yami.

The magician could only bring himself to yield to one of these.

Little by little the ingrained traditions had begun to weather away and the magician allowed himself to be (willingly) dragged along into their antics.

One of the more common occurrences would involve the pharaoh seeking his aid in a, somewhat trivial, matter to ‘gang-up’ on yugi and shower him in affection.

The magician enjoyed it. Spending time with both his masters in what could still be considered an inappropriate way for someone of his status. But the fear of being struck down seemed to lessen over time, even if he still refrained from contact with the pharaoh.

Yami kept to himself mostly, he would not touch unless he deemed it necessary, and for the most part, necessary seemed to come in the form of yugi. While he wasn’t cold towards the magician, he simply did not feel the need to reach out and tug his sleeve as his other self would.

Perhaps it was the habits of the life he’d forgotten, urging him to still maintain the distance and air of a destined ruler.

It suited the magician just fine.

He could still indulge in the pharaoh’s presence and the occasional brush of hands as they effectively caught yugi off guard.

Yugi had also sought out the magician’s aid in a similar trivial matter, however the results often ended quite differently from how the younger master had expected.

If it wasn’t for the fact yugi would, without fail, forget or even attempt to mute the mind-link between himself and yami; a simple look from the pharaoh always put the magician in his place. While his gaze was often curious, or mischievous, it never failed to make the magician hesitate, to make him feel like a young apprentice caught red handed sifting through his master’s scrolls.

Yugi would always pout and complain, and the pharaoh would laugh warmly at his expense.

"Yugi, just learn to shut the link off like I do." The Pharaoh reminded.

"I can't, that would be rude!" Yugi argues back, as much as he wanted the occasional upper hand on the spirit, the magician knew he'd never be able to bring himself to shut the pharaoh out as he had in duelist kingdom.

He respected and adored the pharaoh too much to let him even for a moment feel like he was alone in the darkness once more.

The magician echoed that sentiment. Of either of his masters called, he would, without a doubt, be there for them.

"Then accept your fate of never seeing me coming." The pharaoh was laughing and the sound was music to his ears.

Only yugi could make the pharaoh laugh like that. So fondly, without reservation or fear of the world around him.

The pharaoh was 3000 years from home but, the magician believed he had never felt so at home. So free, despite his lack of memory.

It wouldn’t be so bad if the pharaoh never regained his memory, and could stay here forever with yugi; and protected too by him.

The magician would do anything for his masters.

-

Anything, sure enough, would be put to the test, and the quiet days of pleasantries seemed to be torn away.

It was a downward spiral, first the Kame Game store being robbed, then the onslaught of Dartz’s followers trying to tear the pharaoh apart by targeting their friends.

The magician felt a sense of helplessness, there was so little he could do in his sealed form and it was not the first time he wished to be returned to the physical plane. But things only seemed to go from bad to worse.

He was exhausted but not defeated, he would fight to defend his masters at any cost, and as was their will, he would do all in his power to defend their friends.

It was a taboo, and he did not doubt once more that should he be caught, no, _when,_ he was caught, that the Gods would strike him down for tampering with the decks. A careful wave of magic here and there, shifting the cards into a desired alignment. A desired shuffle.

Death Valley, however, would become his undoing, as it would for the Pharaoh.

Yugi begged the Pharaoh not to play the Seal of Orichalcos, and for perhaps the first time, the magician agreed to go against his Pharaoh’s beliefs.

But it would be for naught, Yugi had been pushed back behind the seal; pleaded for the pharaoh to hear him, to stop his play, to not break his promise, and the magician helped him; focused his magic on breaking past the seal that suppressed his young master.

In the end it was yugi himself, who drew on the power of the millennium puzzle he’d become so tightly bound to in body and in spirit, to break through and reach his other self.

Just in time to spare the Pharaoh’s soul from being taken.

-

The Pharaoh’s soul suffered regardless.

Without Yugi at his side, the Pharaoh became consumed with fear. The darkness that had for the longest part of 3000 years clawed at the edges of his mind, down the hallway and threatening to drag him back into the abyss.

Although the Magician was furious at the Pharaoh for letting his other self be taken, he knew what he had to do. For his young master’s sake, and for his Pharaoh too.

He bought the Pharaoh time. As much time as he could. Fighting back the darkness and urging the Pharaoh to save his other half.

While the Magician fought to defend his Pharaoh’s mind, Iroheart, the father of the man who caused this unfortunate chain of events, took Yami to the stone wilderness in search of Yugi’s soul.

It was not easy, the magician couldn’t lie, fighting the darkness and intrusion of his Pharaoh’s doubt as they passed many souls that triggered the Pharaoh’s fear of himself. None more so, than the reflection of Yugi himself.

To say the duel was suffering, was the understatement of the millennia.

While he wasn’t on the field the Magician tended to his duty of fighting the darkness, and when his Pharaoh summoned him to the field, he dutifully obeyed.

The sight of Yugi, separate from his Pharaoh was jarring. His heart torn.

He wanted so badly to reach out and take the younger male into his arms and keep him safe from the world and the pharaoh, but he had to trust in his pharaoh and remember this wasn’t _his_ , it wasn’t _their_ , yugi. Not completely.

But even so, this yugi spoke the truth, that the pharaoh’s pride was inevitably his downfall, his focus solely on winning had disregarded those around them, and the magician couldn’t help but remember the first time Yugi forcefully separated their minds in the duel against a near suicidal Kaiba what felt like eons ago.

The pharaoh seemed to realise his, and while it was not his place to speak, despite the progress they had made, the magician couldn’t help but break his silence once more, and whisper a silent thank you as the Pharaoh’s brilliant mind fixed his resolve to win yugi back, and lead himself to victory; earning Yugi’s praise, and finally purifying the darkness that plagued his heart since his imprisonment with zorc 3000 years ago.

The magician breathed a sigh of relief as he collapsed in the hallway between soul rooms. It was so dark without the light of yugi’s door, but, he felt hopeful now, that his pharaoh could bring him back.

Allowing himself a moments rest; laying against the ancient door and sliding down to the floor.

He was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. But at least his pharaoh was safe, and for the first time since being summoned to the millennium puzzle, there wasn’t a trace of the darkness in the pharaoh’s heart.

Surely his pharaoh would return and he would make himself ready for him, bow before him and will back the fatigue. He would be that pillar of support in yugis absence. But for now, he would let his eyes rest. Just for a moment.

He wouldnt show weakness when his pharaoh needed him most.

At least. That's what he hoped.

-

When the magician awoke he was almost blinded by the radiant light the filled the room.

He was disoriented, but comfortable, as though he'd had the best sleep in his life.

Realization hit light a freight train that he had actually /fallen asleep/ at his Pharaoh’s door.

Bolting upright with the intention of seeking out his pharaoh, the magician soon discovered he had not only been relieved of his usual armour, but the he was in bed, _yugi’s_ bed to be exact.

As his mind caught up, the scene before him started to slit into place. He was in yugis soul room, which could only mean one thing.

His gaze dropped so fast it almost gave him vertigo, but sure enough, there he was.

His young master in all his spiritual beauty curled up next to him, one hand entwined with his, and the other entwined with the Pharoah's.

The three of them piled onto the bed, sleeping soundly and sharing in a closeness that he hadnt felt in so long.

Titling his head the magician could see familiar marks already littering yugi’s neck and he couldn’t help but smile that the pharaoh seemed to share his own array of marks across his too.

Yugi must have been back for a while then, the magician concluded before the sinking feeling in his gut boiled back up in a wash of guilt.

Just how long had he been asleep for?

With his free hand, the magician threaded his fingers through yugi’s hair, enjoying the familiar touch as the boy subconsciously leaned closer.

The shift seemed to carry to the pharaoh who chased the notion, unwilling to be apart from his other, both hands clasped on the hand not touching the magician seemed to tighten.

Yugi was the first to wake, roused by the magicians antics, he smiled at the pharaoh, placing a light kiss to their entwined hands, and then to his forehead before facing the magician.

"You've been asleep for a while, Yami freed me, freed everyone." He says so warmly it melts a little of the magician’s guilt for not being at his pharaoh’s side to witness it himself.

His hand twitched to run his fingers through the pharaoh’s hair before his mind caught up, holding him back from touch.

He didn’t have to see Yugi’s expression to feel the twinge of sadness that even after all this time, the magician couldn’t bring himself to touch the pharaoh without permission.

"Let's let him rest, it can't have been easy controlling my body for such a long period of time."

“Yes.” The magician says quietly, voicing his thoughts still felt quite unnatural. Yugi never seemed to mind.

“Yami told me how you never rested after I was…” The smaller master gave a small sigh as he leaned into the magician’s touch, kissing his hand, and banishing the unwanted memories from his mind to process through later. “Thankyou for keeping Yami safe.”

“It is my duty to serve and protect you.”

He knew the magician was serious, but Yugi couldn’t help but smile.

“Then obey my order and get some rest. We’re not going anywhere.”

-

His young master and the pharaoh had promised each other, on multiple occasions, that they would always be together; that nothing could tear them apart, not the rare hunters, not dartz, not even death would keep them apart; despite knowing full well that yugi was helping the pharaoh to make his leave.

Like yugi, and the pharaoh, the dark magician wished that day would never come; that they could continue to exist in this bubble of love and safety.

But even he knew that wish was beyond their control.

Destiny called for the pharaoh’s return and no matter how hard they fought it, it would only be with his departure that the shadow games may forever cease.

That fact didn’t make it any easier.

After returning from the memory world the two continued to exist in separate bodies, spiritually, the pharaoh wasn’t quite flesh just yet. But still he was. Himself.

As an observer to their bond it was an odd sensation to see them like this. He hadn’t been able to exist in the memory world as well as he'd hoped and much of what happened seemed to be a blur of memories. If he learnt one thing however, it was his name was mahad.

His name was of little consequence, the pharaohs name held infinite more weight and meaning than his ever could. But still he reveled in remembering his name, that even when the sands of time tried to erase his mind and purpose, he had and always would be a faithful servant.

Despite being somewhat separated, their mind link weaker but their understanding of one another stronger than ever; the two souls still relied in each other, and the puzzle to keep their selves.

It seemed fitting that yugi would be the one to face the pharaoh in the ceremonial duel but, he couldn’t help but watch sadly as the two worked on their individual decks, shutting off their mind links so they could properly prepare.

Yugi was the first to work on his deck, their friends flittering by and asking questions before inevitably leaving the young boy to his work.

The magician stayed with his pharaoh, silently in the confines of the soul room the now resembled his tomb and Egyptian home. No longer was it a labyrinth of mystery and intrigue. Those doors could finally be open. But, despite it all being there, the pharaoh stayed.

Stayed close to the entrance that opened into that hallway between minds.

The magician couldn’t begin to imagine the kinds of things racing through his Pharaohs mind, but if he knew one thing, it was that the pharaoh was hyper aware that this night, was probably their last.

"I want this night to count." He all but whispered and the magician couldnt help the pang in his heart.

"He... loves you." The world's were like lead on his tongue. Heavy. Unsure. There was precious few times the magician ever spoke, especially in the presence of his beloved pharaoh.

For all his fears of the pharaohs wrath, his disapproval, he /gods/ disapproval of his speaking, the pharaoh seemed almost relieved.

"I know, and I love him too. And we both love you."

I am not worthy of your love, was the voice nagging at the back of his head, but for the first time since yugi first offered him his hand, the magician silenced the hierarchy in his mind.

"I wish I could be sure that when I pass on, that I'll still be connected."

"My pharaoh... the two of you are so deeply entwined I do not believe death, nor the gods, could ever truly keep you apart. You may not be there with him physically, but a piece of your spirit will always remain."

The pharaoh considered him for a moment, his gaze so intense he felt like his spiritual form would be torn apart. But it wasn’t. After a moment the pharaoh’s eyes began to soften.

"Thankyou, mahad."

Between the pharaohs tender gaze and genuine words, coupled with his own true name, the name his pharaoh _remembered_ , the magician couldn’t help the flush across his cheeks.

"Please look after yugi when I'm gone." The magician’s eyes fixated on the other’s hand as it came to rest against his heart.

"I do not know what awaits me in the other side, but if it is within my power I will reach out to him, and if I cannot then..."

It was not like his pharaoh to hesitate, but then, it was not every day his pharaoh had to face the cruel reality if the world in front of him.

The magician wondered if he was scared. Scared to feel like he was going back to a bigger, brighter eternal prison. A prison not even solving some ancient puzzle would wake him from.

"I shall await him in the afterlife."

The magician was moving before his mind caught up; throwing all caution to the wind as he finally took the pharaoh, _atem_ , into his arms and held him tightly.

If the pharaoh cried as his fingers desperately dug into the back of his robes, he did not see, would not acknowledge. His pharaoh was a strong man but, still a child, a child who'd been dealt both the best and worst of what the world had to offer. A child who now had to say goodbye to all that he loved again.

When the trembling stopped and the pharaoh centered his breathing, the magician felt the other body pull away, just enough to look up into his face.

He fought the urge to look away, to not disrespect his pharaoh, but somehow he stayed, admiring those deep purple eyes, memorizing them as if it was the last time he'd ever see them.

"Would should remind yugi how much we love him."

The magician cocked his head to the side, curious what the Pharaoh had in mind.

The pharaoh laughed.

"If you're worried about yugi’s innocence you don’t need to. He knows way more than me."

Atem was sure he could see steam firing from the magicians ears as he face flushed redder than a tomato.

-

After he was satisfied with his deck, it was time for yugi to switch places with atem, knocking politely on the door and informing his other self it was his turn to stay in control.

Atem offered the smaller and brief, loving kiss, before leaving yugi to the soul room to wait.

It would have been a long, agonizing wait, but instead it wasn’t. The dark magician kept the young master entertained, yugi sprawled quite comfortably across the magicians lap (something he'd do when there was no atem to lie all over) as he recounted their journey until now.

There was pain in yugi’s words, but also a deep sense of love and pride. They’d gone through so much, risked so much, just for the chance to get to where they were now.

A nervous chuckle shook his body as the younger male recalled his daring stunts, risking his own life, almost burning alive, all to keep the pharaoh safe.

The magician did not know when yugi fell so deeply in love with the pharaoh, but with a bond like theirs, it seemed almost inevitable.

It wasnt the first time the magician felt blessed by the gods to be a part of it.

His thoughts flicked back to what the pharaoh had said to him in the moments before yugi came to the soul room, 'we should remind yugi how much we love him.'

The Pharaoh would likely be back soon. Would he be displeased if the magician decided to initiative? The pharaoh had often tried to encourage him to do so in the past… the same went for yugi too…

The nagging feeling at the back of his mind that screamed this would be their last chance made the decision for him.

Careful not to move too quickly, the magician wrapped his arms around the other's waist, picking him up like a startled kitty before sitting him more comfortably in his lap with his back to the magician’s chest.

Yugi squirmed, but only for a moment before letting out a startled squeak as the magician nipped at the junction between jaw and neck.

Arguably, yugi’s most sensitive area was his neck. He guarded it well but the faintest brush could shatter his composure. It was adorable, really, and a prime target whenever the pharaoh or himself decided to tease.

A delicate finger thumbed at the buckle of his choker, delighted in the way yugi tried to shy away from the touches that sent goosebumps down his spine.

He decided to leave it on, for now, hands instead turning their attention to the rest of yugi’s body. Working out the tension and the stress, fingers slipping up under his shirt and dipping below the unfastened belts.

Yugi wasn’t a stranger to this kind of interaction, however he knew full well the magician would not tip him over the edge until Atem was there with him, and it was in here that lay the problem.

Despite the flickering pleasure lighting every nerve and curling his toes, he did not know how long he’d been rambling to the magician, nor how long it would take for Atem to come back. Their mind link was blocked, but perhaps the dark magician knew how close he was?

Amidst the dawning realization he may be in for a long night, yugi couldn’t help but wonder if, maybe on the edge of everything changing, that perhaps the magician might join in their escapades.

It wasn’t as if the magician never joined in, but there was always a hesitation. Yugi knew it was because of his duty to himself and more importantly the pharaoh that saw him leaving the two to their more ‘intimate’ antics, but it didn’t stop either of the spiky haired men from wanting their magician to stay a little longer, indulge with them a little more.

Yugi had figured they’d have more time to bring the magician fully out of his shell but…

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as the magician teased his more sensitive areas, pushing a little too far and almost toppling him over the edge of bliss. As yugi arched back against the magician’s firm chest he couldn’t help but wish the magician had _let_ him come.

Yugi’s breathing came out in harsh pants, disturbing the magician’s straight purple hair. His body was on fire, all previous thoughts thoroughly crushed beneath the magician’s touch; it was probably what he wanted. To stop yugi from thinking about what was to come, and just live for the moment.

Then again, wasn’t that Atem and yugi’s entire relationship?

As if on cue, the door to the soul room opened and Atem returned, staring at a partially unclothed yugi hot and bothered in the dark magician’s lap. 

The magician in response hooked his hands behind the younger male's knees, pulling them open in an invitation that has yugi’s ears and cheeks flushing in a brilliant shade of red as he tried to close them again.

The pharaoh did not hide his delight at the sight before him, quickly discarding his jacket before settling himself between yugi’s thighs.

-

It wasn’t the first time yugi had been intimate with yami, or with both yami and the dark magician, but it was certainly a first seeing the magician reaching out to capture yami's lips as he sunk down on the two cocks inside him.

If the fact the magician had actually agreed into staying and going all the way hadn’t been enough of a turn on; the sight had only make him moan louder, grip the pharaoh’s shoulders tighter, as he lost himself to the overwhelming feeling of their love.

It was slow, and it was sensual. It was so easy to drown in the feeling of union and completion of it all.

-

The magician couldn’t remember the last time he'd cried, or if he had ever cried before.

But as his masters slept soundly, cuddled in his lap, he was crying now. Tears cascading down his cheeks, torn apart with equal desire for atem to stay, and for atem to move on.

He was weeping for yugi too.

For the pain he was sure to feel when ‘ _destiny’_ would lead him to victory.

Losing his pharaoh was already crushing, even if there was a chance to see him again, it did not take away from the pain the magician felt in his heart, but, while he knew of the pain of losing someone so close, he knew not of the pain of losing half of your soul.

While he suspected both this pharaoh and yugi had a taste of what was to come when the orichalcos seal took hold, the knowing that they would be reunited must have lessened the blow.

Still, the magician couldn’t help but remember the first time he ever laid witness to his pharaoh’s tears.

As he had to his pharaoh, he would be there for his young master; even if he couldn’t reassure him of a reunion, he could remind him of the pharaoh’s love; and _his_ love.

It was the least he could do for the two who gave him everything.


End file.
